


I figli di Hayato e Tsuna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt SSDV: - Assalto.





	I figli di Hayato e Tsuna

I figli di Hayato e Tsuna

 

“Danì, smettila!” gridò Hayato.

Il ragazzino sulla sua testa cercò di infilargli una bomba sotto la maglietta, Gokudera afferrò il candelotto e staccò il filo, spegnendolo con un soffio.

“Danilo. Non m’interessa, devi prepararti. Parteciperai a quella gara di corsa scolastica che tu lo voglia oppure no” lo riprese.

Il figlio saltò giù e gli fece la linguaccia, le disordinate ciocche argentee gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Non ci voglio andare se non ci viene il Boss” si lamentò.

“Lui va in un’altra scuola” lo riprese Hayato.

“Mammaaaa! Mammaaaa! Papà mi ha rifilato un altro di quei vestiti orrendi” piagnucolò una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli castani.

“Amore, lo sai che a Lizzy non piace la moda ottocentesca”. La voce di Tsuna risuonò dalla stanza accanto.

Gokudera si passò la mano sul viso, mentre Danilo scoppiava a ridere.

“Ben ti sta” disse. Gli fece vedere il bulbo dell’occhio e scappò via.

“Byakuran, scendi. O tuo fratello tenterà di nuovo di scappare” richiamò Gokudera. Entrò nell’altra stanza e sbuffò, vedendo che sua figlia si sfilava il lungo vestito blu e lo gettava in un angolo.

“Siete figli di un dio e di un boss degli Scoglio. Cerco solo di non farvi vestire usciti come teppisti” esalò.

“Papà, esci, che mi vergogno!” strillò Lizzy.

Tsuna raggiunse il marito e gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“Tranquillo. Tutti nella scuola avranno maglietta e pantaloncini, al massimo una tuta. Le lego i capelli con questo elastico e starà ugualmente bene” lo rassicurò.

Hayato chinò la schiena possente, Tsuna si aggrappò alle sue spalle possenti e si scambiarono un bacio. Tsunayoshi spinse fuori il marito e chiuse la porta.

Dall’esterno provenne il suono di un’esplosione.

“Daniiiiilooooo!” sbraitò Gokudera, uscendo fuori. “Così finirai per farti esplodere tu! Quante volte ti ho detto che è pericoloso?!”.

Tsuna scoppiò a ridere.

< Ha imparato così tanto il valore della vita dei suoi figli da essersi dimenticato che lui faceva la stessa cosa… > pensò.

“Pensi di andare ad aiutare papà dall’assalto di noi figli?” chiese Lizzy.

Tsuna la aiutò ad appianare le pieghe della giacca da giocatrice di baseball rosa.

“Decisamente. Però non far notare a tuo padre a cosa ammoglia questa maglietta” la ragguardì.

Lizzy annuì e lo guardò uscire, Sawada raggiunse l’altro figlio e lo abbracciò.

“Su, bello di mamma. Non far impazzire tuo padre, già oggi ha dovuto occuparsi di Lambo a lavoro” disse.

Danilo arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Sì, mamma” sussurrò.

“I nostri figli hanno tutti preso da me su una cosa. Nessuno di loro riesce a dirti di no” disse Hayato. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia del compagno.

Tsuna si voltò e lo baciò con passione, Hayato piegò le gambe e permise all’altro di approfondirlo, mugolando.

“Bleah, non in pubblicooo!” si lamentò Danilo.

Si udì la risata cristallina di Byakuran provenire dalla finestra.

Gokudera alzò lo sguardo e vide il giovane dai lunghi capelli biondo oro salutarli sbracciandosi.

“Ora scendo anche io!” trillò.


End file.
